


Light of the Full Moon

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober, Fluff, Jackie is just too tired for this shit, M/M, Marvin is so fun to write, Marvin is very passionate about a lot of things, egotober list by ego-surveillance-squad on tumblr, even when he's supposed to be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Marvin is angry at the moon. He's going to fight it.Egotober, Day 05 - Light of the Full Moon





	Light of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% the person who gets all cues when it comes to challenges like this and then promptly ignores all of them. Instead of werewolves and creepiness, I wrote some sleepy fluff. Hope you enjoy

Marvin is angry at the Moon. Yes, that giant, stupid, glowy thing in the sky that shines in his face and doesn't let him sleep. He's gonna fight it.

Jackie finds that very amusing. He also finds it impossible, unless somehow Marvin knows a magic trick to make the Moon tiny enough to be shut away in a jar or something. Which in turn would mess up a lot of things on Earth, so Jackie would prefer Marvin not do that.

It's easy for Jackie, Marvin thinks, because he has the side of the bed where the Moon isn't currently being obnoxious.

"I hate the Moon," Marvin grumbles, lying on his back with arms crossed over his chest. "Stop laughing at me, Jackie."

Jackie doesn't stop laughing at him. He looks at Marvin with an awfully amused look on his face and Marvin kind of hates him for it. Except he doesn't. Jackie is kind of impossible to hate.

"What kind of hero are you, not even willing to fight the Moon with me?" the sentence that starts out serious devolves into badly-contained laughter by the end. But before Jackie could stop him, he rolls out of bed. "Come on, Jackie!"

Jackie stares at him without moving an inch. "You're not seriously gonna fight the Moon, are you?"

"Pfft, of course not," Marvin shoots him an mocking look before making his way over to the door and stumbling over his own slippers. "I wanna go outside."

Jackie had sat up when Marvin assured him that he was not indeed going to fight a celestial body, but he falls back down in protest immediately upon hearing his wish to go outside. "Marvin, it's the middle of the night. Why do you want to go outside in the middle of the night?"

"'Cause it's pretty outside!"

"God damn..." Jackie runs a hand down his face. He's still astonished by Marvin's ability to go from "I want to fight the world" to "let's just stare at it in wonder" in two seconds. He's just sad there's no quick way from either of those to "let's go to sleep, like we _should_ , because it's the middle of the God damn night".

"Fine, you don't need to come then," Marvin shrugs and he kicks his slippers off before putting them on again because he had put them on the wrong way the first time around.

Jackie groans as he shuffles out of bed and snatches a jacket from the back of a chair because unlike Marvin, he's actually aware of the fact that during the night it gets cold outside. "Heck no, I'm not letting you get mauled by a werewolf out there or some shit."

"How chivalrous of you."

"Shut up and get a hoodie or something," he rubs the sleep from his eyes, glasses in hand because if he had put them on first he wouldn't be able to see shit for the rest of the night. Marvin beams at him as he starts towards the door, now wearing a big hoodie that is very obviously Jackie's, and Jackie finds it impossible to stay grumpy. "I hate you," he mumbles fondly as he follows Marvin outside.

They have the privilege of not even getting their slippers dirty. They just climb onto the roof and settle there comfortably. Yet another good thing about living in a tree house in the middle of a forest.

The full Moon is bright as all Hell and Jackie shoots it a resentful look once properly he stands up on the roof next to Marvin. Now he's the one angry at a celestial body for not letting him sleep. Or for not letting his boyfriend sleep, who in turn didn't let him sleep, but that's unnecessary details.

Marvin on the other hand is ecstatic. The sky is almost completely clear and there's stars everywhere. And Marvin is a big nerd who loves stars and space and everything that has to do with them. Even the Moon.

"Whoa, look!" Marvin breathes in awe as if he hasn't seen a cloudless night sky ever before. He sits down, a little clumsy because his eyes never leave the sky, and he starts pointing out constellations to Jackie.

Jackie is just too sleepy for this. He places himself behind Marvin and tucks his hands into the front pocket of Marvin's hoodie, leaning against his back and putting his head on his shoulder. He listens, still, but the constellations all have fancy names that he can't remember or even make sense of, and weird shapes he loses track of within seconds.

It doesn't seem to faze Marvin. He rambles on about his stars, about mythology and science and magic. When he stops for a moment, he nudges Jackie with his shoulder, laughing. "Are you still awake?"

Jackie hums a "yeah" and kisses his cheek lazily. He might like having a proper sleep schedule, but he loves seeing Marvin happy more. Even if he has to sit on the roof in the middle of the night with him.

"Should we go back to sleep?" Marvin chuckles, but his voice is gentle.

"Nah, we can stay here if you want."

"You're already half asleep," he says it as if it proves anything. "Come on, we can go back inside."

"I never said anything about being awake, mind you," Jackie mumbles. He nuzzles Marvin's shoulder and he starts considering actually falling asleep right then and there.

"Okay, true," Marvin nudges him again. "Come on, I had my fun. But we should do this when we're both awake and prepared for it."

"You've only come to that conclusion now?"

"Shut up and enjoy the fact that I actually did," he shoots back without malice. Slowly he untangles himself from Jackie's arms despite how comfortable he is. "Come on, sleepy head."

Jackie hits the mattress as soon as he can and Marvin has to get his jacket and glasses off him before he just falls asleep like that. Jackie thanks him with a lazy smile.

"I promise we can go stargazing some other time," Jackie mumbles when Marvin pulls the covers over the two of them. Marvin is surprised he can still form coherent sentences seeing how sleepy he is.

"Alright, thank you," he kisses Jackie's forehead and pulls him into his arms, and he's not sure Jackie even hears him or if he's already asleep. "G'night."

The Moon's light has already moved enough to let them both rest.


End file.
